


Excogitation

by Klainenific



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainenific/pseuds/Klainenific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Furihata silently observed the Generation of Miracle and come up with a conclusion that  he wanted more from a certain red-haired Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excogitation

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first AkaFuri sort off.. sorry I am still practicing my writing so i apologize in advance. just for a heads-up this is Furihata Kouki's POV.

I looked around the apartment of Kagami to take in the moment that I am currently in; I would admit that if you ask me a year ago if I could stay in one room with the amazing Generation of Miracles I would have probably just looked at you weirdly and think you’re a lunatic. I didn't really think that we, the Seirin Team, will be able to share a party with the entire GOM plus their own "plus ones" except here we all are enjoying each other’s company.

The night has been wonderful except for that embarrassing moment where I faint due to shock when I realized who was in front of the door. I was actually expecting for them to laugh at me when I wake up but I was gladly shocked when the only people who laugh at me are Fukuda and Kawahara (the bastards). No one from the Generation of Miracles laugh at me, on the contrary they were actually nice; Midorima-san handed me water and Murasakibara-san gave me a candy thinking that my fainting spell is due to low blood sugar. 

Due to the unexpected kindness from the GOM I started to observe them and really try to understand them, Kuroko-kun said that the GOM are kind and an amazing friend to him. They may cross as heartless players from a normal peasant like me but it was just due to the fact that they are beyond talented: Geniuses to be exact.  
Their Genius level prowess destroyed the wonderful friendship between the six of them. If I remember it correctly Kuroko-kun said that Aomine-san is the first one to succumb from the pain of being too talented than most of the players. The feeling of being superior pained the dark haired boy too much that he believed that he is the best - "The only one who can beat me is me" attitude is sound absurd to me. However it is what happened and I am just grateful that Aomine-san found Kagami and the rest of the Generation of Miracles to be a worthy rival.

The next one to succumb from the same belief that he is the strongest is Murasakibara-san according to Kuroko-kun the giant of GOM has a really lazy personality to begin with and with his own awakening I am pretty sure that the attitude taken a high jump (and I know it took a really high jump). I actually believe that his 'I don't care about basketball' attitude is real and I was shocked when he manages to enter the zone. In retrospect he was a member of the GOM and I should have known better that the GOM love the game maybe more than anyone of us. Another thing Murasakibara-san is just a big baby with mad basketball skill.

The one who I really think that have manages to keep his calm about everything is Midorima-kun, I am sure that the destruction of the GOM on their middle school day affected the stoic man, sure he rarely show that he was affected but I and almost everyone who knew the green-haired man knew that his a tsundere professionally. I always think Midorima-kun is quite laudable for staying as a GOM even the team have became different and even though I know his eccentricities know no boundaries, I believed that the shooting guard of GOM cares for his friends beyond the understanding of everyone; including the Generation of Miracles.

Midorima-kun maybe is a tsundere but Kise-kun often cross to me as a reticent person, don't get me wrong I don't really know if it was some sort of a facade or what but I could feel that those stupid smiles and a cherry personality is just the outer layer of a more complex personality that makes Kise-kun as to who he is, I just could feel that there is something to him more than his pretty face and mad skills. Kuroko didn't comment much about Kise's change, I actually felt that it was just like Midorima-kun he silently handles the pain of his team being broken and continue life with the facade to survive. Maybe Kise-kun is not as stupid as everyone believe him to be.

In comparison to everyone in the GOM including Kuroko-kun, I'm sure that the one who got the hardest blow is Akashi-san. I know it was stupid of me to think and try to understand the GOM captain if I can't even properly hold a conversation with him and I faint the moment I see him; but I always think that Akashi-san is really admirable. His intelligence and talent is envied by everyone including Midorima-kun. He could do everything and anything and his winning streaks prove it. I just met the boy plenty of time and it seems absurd of me to even think about it but I could feel that Akashi's two personalities have their own flaws and merits. Sure, I am afraid of the other Akashi and people will easily accept if I just said that his evil one between the two but really I never did give the other part of him a chance. The other Akashi is respected by the Rakuzan Team and the level of care they are showing for the real Akashi shows that they indeed treasured his other self. Not to mention that his other self is the one who handles all the stress when the original personality is too afraid to face reality.

If it was worth mentioning the zone of the other Akashi seems rooted from the fear of being left out; it felt like his zone is saying that 'I will leave you before any of you could leave me.' It made my heart clench uncomfortably. The other Akashi, insane and creepy as he is only wants the best for the two of them. The Original personality however is really a different story compare to the scissor throwing maniac he met. The original Akashi is polite and understanding; he was always the one to come up with the best of the decisions that will benefit everyone, a natural born leader. He was more subtle and exudes an aura of calmness, and he didn't demand anything outrageous and doesn't have any theatric antics unlike his younger brother. However I have observed that the other Akashi is quiet and pensive when not being address by anyone. His smiles are different with people: His smile look genuine when talking to GOM and polite when talking to anyone else; His smile somehow connected to his eyes that convey so much more that I could understand.

It is really weird feeling but because of this wonderful moment and realization that I wanted to be friends with the GOM, especially their Captain. I want to get to know Seijuro Akashi: I want to see those genuine smile pointed at me, those ruby red eyes to sparkle at wonder because of me and I want him to be who he is when I am around because as much as I am afraid of his other self I cannot shake the feeling of wanting in my heart to get to know this amazing boy, every part and personalities that this boy have.  
What is this feeling? I found myself asking but I cannot find the answer to my own question. Is it want? Admiration? Idolization? or L...

I was shaken out of my thought by a gentle hand in my shoulder and I realized that I was gawking at Seijuro Akashi. I internally panic and tried to think of an escape route when I was stopped from my panic when he smiled at me genuinely (YES!) and asked me if I am alright.

On that short moment between his question and my answer I decided that I will do anything to make sure I will have the chance to know and understand every part and personalities of Seijuro Akashi even if it kills me.

So I smiled at him and said I am alright and tried to act like a normal person and not the mess that I really am... I hope he doesn't mind to have a friend that is normal and plain in every sense of the word as the Chihuahua of Seirin; Furihata Kouki.

Only time could tell what would become of us.. I just hope this time faith will be kind for me and one Seijuro Akashi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Went home from an exhausted day and I thought I need to practice my writing.. I just hope it is not as bad as I think it is :)  
Your Author has a weird way of writing :)  
Please let me know of what you think of this.


End file.
